The Masked Party
by Vessa Blackheart
Summary: Zuko and Katara innocently go to a masked party and end up demasking each other, will their feelings for each other linger now that the masks are gone? Rated M for a reason, Lemon! R&R, they make me happy! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: the Gang ends up going to a masquerade in Ba Sing Se, and guess what, so does Zuko and Iroh! Coincidental? Actually, it is this time, because Zuko doesn't even know they're there! Technically, he goes with Jin! But, then, he sees someone _far_ better! ZUTARA! Need I say more?

"This is so cool," Katara gleamed with excitement as she and the rest of the gang approached the masquerade ball. She wore a beautiful blue mask, almost like a peacock style with a gold trim. It only covered her from the nose up, like everybody's masks. Toph couldn't really pick one out, so Katara chose a lovely green mask with beading on it for her. Aang was unusually interested in picking out a mask for himself, and he went for a white mask that seemed to shimmer in the light. Sokka on the other hand, was the typical male, choosing a very plain and boring gray mask. The four of them entered the great hall and saw many of the refugees donning masks, dancing the night away. Sokka went straight for the food. Toph seemed rather grumpy, and kept itching her face where one stray bead was about to fall off the mask, but kept tickling her cheek. Aang blushed before looking to Katara to dance. He was just about to ask her when she interrupted him (although he hadn't started talking).

"Why don't you ask Toph to dance? She seems rather upset?" Katara whispered. Aang gave a glance to Toph and saw that indeed, her face was depressed. He only nodded before approaching the blind girl.

"Toph? Would you like to dance?" he bowed slightly.

"Oh all right. But don't step on my feet, twinkle-toes." Katara smiled as the two of them waltzed off. She peered over at Sokka, stuffing his face full and trying to score a dance with a girl at the same time. Her smile deepened, and then suddenly a sad thought flashed through her mind that left her standing in the middle of a wonderful party, all alone.

"Lee, you definitely should have chosen a better mask than that!" Jin tried looping her arm through his for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was slightly disappointed in him tonight. It was the masquerade, and he chose a black mask with dark red trim. His uncle had worn a vibrant red with all kinds of tassels and decorations. He sort of looked like a dragon when all was said and done. However, Lee's mask was basically black and very plain. She herself, wore a gold mask that had makeup around the cutout for the eyes. He straighten his arm, letting hers fall to her side. She sighed rather loudly.

Zuko was pissed off, to say the least. He had gone out on a date with this girl once before. She was nice and everything, but she was just so…bland. She even chose a gold mask for this ball. Gold! This is almost like beige, which is the drab color that people in Ba Sing Se wear all the time. She has a chance to wear a color and what does she choose? Gold/beige. Ugh. Zuko felt himself wanting to not really go on this date with her, but she asked him out again in front of Iroh, who accepted for him. He stole a quick glance at his uncle, who seemed very happy with himself. Well not Zuko!

"Hey, uh, Jin. I'm hungry, so I'm gonna get some food," a thought entered his mind. "Why don't you dance with Uncle until I get back," he put her hand in his uncle's, and led them to the dance floor. Then he basically ran to the buffet bar. He grabbed something, and stuffed it down his throat. It was slightly spicy.

"Those are ok, but these are better," a boy in a gray mask offered. Zuko took one of them off the bar and popped it in his mouth. It was a little sweeter, and Zuko nodded manly in approval. Something about this kid reminded him of something. He just wasn't sure what.

Katara thought this would be more fun, but she ended up wading off to the outside of everybody else dancing. Toph and Aang were on their fifth song. He was talking a lot, and Toph was giggling as he whisked her about the floor. Katara was hoping they'd have a good time. Not to mention it would get Aang off her back. She was aware of his crush, but she didn't want to do anything that would lead the young Avatar on. As she watched them happily she wondered what and where Sokka was. Probably still at the buffet. She let her feet wander closer to the aroma of the savory foods.

Boy, was Zuko glad he came to the foods bar. This kid in the gray mask seemed to have tried everything at least once, and gave him clear and precise instructions on what was good and what was bad.

"No, no…you don't want that unless you like the burning sensation of it coming out the other end," he warned Zuko. Er, Lee. "That's a good choice, very delicious," he commented when Zuko picked up a bright yellow piece of fruit. It was sweet and sour. This kid was a food genius. But something about him did seem unpleasantly familiar. Oh well, anyone who liked food this much couldn't be a threat to anyone. He grabbed a napkin and was about to wipe away some juice that squirted on his chin, when he turned and saw a beautiful girl approaching. She was petite, and toned. She had a lovely dark blue dress on. It had two long slits going down the side. Her hips shifted from side to side in an intoxicating way. Her chest, though not huge, still made an impact on her outfit. The dress was cut low, and the smallest tease of cleavage was visible. Her mask was a soft blue, covering the top portion of her face. Her lips had a slightly pout to them. He felt his blood boil when she got closer to himself and the kid in the gray mask.

"Hi big brother," she stole his piece of desert and popped it inside her mouth. She smiled as she chewed the chocolate delicacy. Zuko watched her as she laughed at her brother's shocked expression. Her smile was so warm, and her laugh was like sweet music to his ears. Without really thinking about it, he handed his drink to apparently her brother, and extended his hand towards her.

"Care to dance?" he asked her staring into the little hint of her blue eyes that stuck out behind the mask. She seemed unsure, and looked to her brother for what seemed like approval. He nodded graciously and drank the boy's beverage. "I _was_ going to finish that," he tore his eyes away from her face for a quick second. She chuckled at his quip, and placed her hand into his open palm. His attention was swiftly brought back to the girl that gave him butterflies. They walked to the center of the floor. He positioned his left hand behind her back and held her quite close. She blushed in response to his actions and rested her delicate fingers around his shoulder.

They moved slowly to the music, not speaking, but just admiring each other. Of course, they were only seeing the lower halves of each other's faces, but those portions were just as gorgeous. He had a very strong jaw, and flawless, somewhat pale skin. She had a very rounded out face, possibly still some baby fat which appealed to her cuteness effect. Her teeth were remarkably white, and her tanned skin seemed to be taunting him, begging him to splash a kiss on her cheek. He sure hoped he might get that chance.

Now this was the type of fun Katara had wanted. She was dancing with a very handsome teenage boy to a lovely song that spoke of love and devotion. Kind of weird, but hey, she'll take whatever she can get. That's when she looked up into his face. She was so busy thinking about herself, that her focus was then truly diverted to the boy in who's arms she was swept up in. His lips were arched in a slight smile, and there was a twinkle coming from the eye cutout in his dark mask. Her smile widened as she looked into his adorably good-looking face. There was something about him suddenly that gave her goose bumps. Her cheeks burned rosy pink when he pulled her closer to his chest. What a feeling that was rushing through her. Whoever this masked man was made her feel…wow…she couldn't even think of a word for it. It was a new experience, whatever it was. Love at first sight? But, she could barely see his eyes with the mask and everything. The song ended too soon, and the instrumentalists and vocalists took a small break. He led her outside the back of the ball, towards a beautiful garden.

"Thank you for the dance, it was lovely." Katara tucked her hair behind her ear awkwardly. He seemed to laugh at her. "What?"

"It was lovely…" he agreed. He was a little odd, Katara observed. There was a long pause between them, and they both cracked into laughter.

"What is this?" she blurted out.

"What's what?" he sat down next to her on the stone bench.

"I don't know. You give me goose bumps," she admitted.

"You gave me butterflies," he openly divulged. This was rather odd of him to tell this girl how she made him feel, but it would only be for tonight.

"I don't even know your name," she suddenly realized.

"It's Lee…and yours?" he mused.

"Katara." His heart seized up, and he couldn't breathe. The Avatar's friend, Katara? The water bender, Katara? He glanced at her neck. He had been such a fool. He was so enraptured with her body, and her exquisite mask that he didn't even notice the necklace that clung to her throat. She observed his facial expressions. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You don't like my name?" she teased. HOLY CRAP! She was flirting with him? Wow, if she knew who he really was, she would be doing the complete opposite. Castrating him or something, not flirting. He stood suddenly, needing to get away from her, and get air.

"I- - I need to get some fresh air," he stuttered.

"But, you're already outside," he really was a strange one, she thought.

"Lee? Lee, are you out here?" Jin couldn't have had better timing. Zuko was so thankful when he heard her slightly annoying voice pierce the air.

"Who's that?" Katara sure hoped it wasn't his girlfriend, but the uncertainty in his face gave him away. He had a date. "Wow," she sighed breathlessly. Zuko had absolutely no idea what to do. He had to address Jin before she discovered them, but he didn't want to leave the girl that had mesmerized him all alone in this garden. She got up, possibly disgusted with the man before her. "I should go, your uh, date is calling you." She was embarrassed, she was enamored with him, but now that he had a girlfriend…ugh…she wasn't the kind of girl that would still pursue something that was taken. He still looked uncertain, and nervous. "Do you have anything you want to say?" she was talking down to him. How dare she?

"No," he objected childishly. She scoffed and turned to leave. That was not a last impression he wanted to leave on anybody, but for some reason, not even her. Especially not her. He grabbed her arm, and drew her in for a kiss. She was hesitant, and prone to pulling away, but his lips were remarkably warm. She felt herself succumb to his intoxicating action. He pulled away, and disappeared around the flowers and statues that decorated the magical garden. She felt herself plop back down on the stone bench, and sigh.

"Jin," Zuko ran up to the girl who was just about to go back inside.

"Lee!" she squealed. "I was so worried. Your uncle Mushi wasn't, but I thought maybe something bad happened. I- -," she leaned in to give him a kiss, but he pulled away instinctively. She frowned and tried looping her arm through his, but he continued walking without her. She jogged to catch up. Unbeknownst to either of them, Katara had watched his actions. He was interested in her at all. Her his date. He _had_ kissed Katara, not this girl. Katara smiled a cocky smile, knowing she had the affections of this masked man. But one question kept invading her body. Would she ever see him again?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two…hope you like!

As Zuko served the tea in his Uncle's shop, his thought kept bringing back to his actions in the garden. How he had kissed his enemy, of which he had absolutely NO chance with, and dismissed Jin, who was obsessed with him. Agni, what was happening? Then a thought struck him. It really wasn't Katara of whom he had been intoxicated with, it was her mystery. He hadn't known it was her, and the feelings of butterflies in his stomach had erupted before she uttered her foul name. Zuko, he scolded himself, her name is not foul and you know it. He visibly shook his head, knowing it was quite an elegant name.

"Hey Lee," Jin stuck her head under his as he washed a table. He straightened up as a reflex. She tried to hug him, but this was it. He was annoyed.

"Jin!" he caught her attention with his tone. "We have only gone on two dates, and in case you haven't noticed I was not the one accepting the offers." He glared at his uncle. "I would appreciate it if you would not always be in my presence annoying the shit out of me!" He picked up the dirty teacups and stalked into the back of the shop. Jin was about to walk away when Iroh (Mushi) stepped into the light.

"He does not mean it child," he smiled warmly, and she smiled back.

"Actually UNCLE," Zuko popped his head back in the serving area. "I do!" and he disappeared into the back.

"Or possibly I am wrong," Iroh bowed and went to talk to his nephew.

"I do not wish to hear anythi-," Zuko was about to completely ignore his uncle when he looked out to see Jin leaving, and Katara entering. "Fuck," he whispered and he held a towel covering his face, and briskly traveled further in the back of the tea shop.

Katara recognized the girl in tears leaving as Lee's date the previous night at the Masquerade Ball. She continued to walk inside, too tired to comfort the girl, and even find out more about Lee. She sat at a clean table, and a boy came and asked her what type of tea she would prefer. She ordered the popular brew of the Jasmine tea. He swept himself away from her into the back, disappearing behind a curtain. Suddenly he was pushed back out by a pair of muscular arms, which was all Katara could see from where she was sitting. He scurried back over to her table and gave her a piece of folded paper. He rubbed the back of his head and then vanished behind the curtain once again. Katara, slightly confused opened it, and felt her jaw drop.

_Dear lovely Katara,_

_I never thought I would see you again, and then you come into the tea shop of which I reside in. If you would care to join me behind the tea shop when you are done I would be most honored._

_Your Masked Prince_

Katara almost fell off her chair. Without waiting she stood and left. She went down the thin dark alley that separated the tea shop with a floral boutique. When she emerged behind the tea shop she drank in two things. It was a fenced in square of land behind all the neighboring buildings, where the only way to get in and out was the little alley way. The second? Her masked prince, waiting for her, his back pressed against the gray stone of the tea shop wall. His face was still covered from the mask which he had donned the previous night.

"This is very strange," she felt herself say a little louder than a whisper. He nodded in response. It was awkward. Zuko hadn't expected it to be awkward. Well, what had you expected it to be like, his mind teased. He knew. He knew what he wanted to do to her. She, being a girl of morals and high standards would never submit to him. However, Zuko was an exiled Prince of the Fire Nation…and a man, so of course, he had no morals or high standards. His mind undressed her. She could feel his heat radiating of him and it made her blush something awful. He noticed this. Dammit, why did she have to look cute when she was embarrassed?

"Soooo," she extended the "o" for effect. "Why are you still wearing the mask?" she wanted to see his face so badly. His mouth did not curve into a smile like she had hoped.

"I have my reasons," he took a step towards her. Funny, he thought again. She kept her ground. If she knew who I really was, she would surely take a step back. Then, when she took an equal step forward, his mouth finally stretched into a half smile.

"What?" she inquired.

"Nothing…" he shrugged.

"You're an odd one, ain't ya," she smirked in response to his booming laughter. A string in her stomach seemed to vibrate, and not in a good way. His laughter. It was happy for him, but it echoed creepily in her ears. He wiped his brow and took notice to her uncomfortable expression.

"What is it?" he asked. This was not how he envisioned meeting her. These questions and awkward moments. He had expected her to drop everything and rush into his arms. Plant frantic kisses down his throat, rip his tunic away from his body and feast on his chest. Was that too much to ask?

"You're vaguely familiar," she took him in slowly. She had been so swept up in him the previous night that she never really gave him a second thought. Let her clarify, she thought about him. More than twice. She thought about planting frantic kisses on his throat, ripping his tunic away from him, and feasting on his chest, but she never thought that he could, possibly, be somebody else. She took a cautious step forward, and Zuko noted it was reluctant. "Who are you," she asked without really thinking the question through carefully. Zuko flinched. She knew it was him. It was over. This was definitely NOT going the way he thought it would. Then change the mood, a small voice screamed in his head. Zuko strode over to her, planting his lips over hers, silencing her voice, and her thoughts.

They were definitely not dressed up, and behind a tea shop was not a place everyone wanted to be, but the enchantment of his lips on hers still had not faded away. It made her feel like she was flying. No, not on a bison. Just…on a cloud. A big, fluffy cloud, with Lee, her masked man, er, prince. She let him have access to the inside of her mouth. His tongue gingerly licked her bottom lip as she tried tasting him back. Delving her tongue deep inside his mouth, running it along his beautiful teeth.

Zuko was happily surprised. This was something he knew was wrong, but wanted it anyway. When Jin had tried kissing him, it was completely different. Kissing Jin had been harmless, and Agni knows how long it had been since he had a kiss. But when he realized who it was, just an Earth Kingdom vagabond, he couldn't do it. But this was Katara. The water bending, friend of the Avatar. THAT WAS WORSE! He immediately disengaged himself from her. She had a brief look of total bliss. Sure, the kiss had been good. Sure, she was so intoxicating last night that he couldn't take his eyes off her. But this was a different day, the magic was not there anymore, and after this moment, he could no longer be her Masked Prince. He didn't want to wear masks anymore. But how could he tell her? Or, how could he just disappear from her? Jin was still around and she would surely lead Katara to Lee…er, Zuko. He could not hide.

"Lee?" Katara's sing-song voice rang out. His thoughts were shifted aside. Well, make up your mind Prince? What do you do?


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. And don't forget to check out my old fic, "To Blame the Eclipse," another Zutara that has a spoiler for my next fic in it!!! Enjoy people!

"I have to go," he was a coward. He couldn't tell her who he was. It was a simple fact that dug in the back of his brain. She would never accept him as Zuko the banished prince of the Fire Nation, and he had totally just fucked up any chance of him pretending to be Lee. One cannot wear a mask forever, so he chose to hide. He could avoid her; he'd make it work out so he would never have to see her peasant face again. "I can't do this," and walked around her to leave through the little alley way. He was a fool, and a coward and any other crummy name he could think of.

"Don't go," she whispered as he went past her. Gods, her voice was so sincere and earnest. He paused at the exit.

This was BULLSHIT!! Katara was head over heels for this guy and he was just gonna leave her? She abruptly turned and lunged for him, to see that he hadn't left yet, and was turning around. In a quick accidental misplacement of her hands, she knocked his mask askew, to reveal half of his face. The wrong half.

"You-," she smacked the mask clear off his head. Her fear had been realized when she saw the burn mark. It was him. Her enemy, Zuko, banished prince of the Fire Nation. Here, in Ba Sing Se. "You're here?" she was just astonished to see him again. It had been a while. His hair was not in the ponytail, but all over his head. His features didn't look stressed or tensed anymore like they always did when he was chasing them. He was after them? Wasn't he? "Are you after us?" she blurted out. He smiled to himself on the inside. She didn't really know that he had changed, almost.

"No, I'm not after the Avatar anymore," he admitted. Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Honestly, I'm not," he said before she could question him.

"Well, what the hell are you doing here?" she was making small talk? Seriously?

"Starting over," he shrugged. This was insane? What the hell was happening?

"What is this?" she seemed to have read his mind. When he was Lee, she wanted to do things that would make most people blush. But Lee was Zuko now. Did she still want to do those things? Of course not!! Then something smacked her in the face. Last night, she had revealed herself to him, but he asked her to talk behind the tea place. Then she was smacked again. HE KISSED HER LAST NIGHT! AND TODAY!! She eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know," he answered her question that seemed to far away.

"Don't know what?" she was wrapped up in her thoughts.

"I don't know what this is," he clarified slowly for her. She stared dumbly at him, then was smacked for the third time. Her head was going to be killing her later.

"Why'd you kiss me if you knew it was me?" she wasn't going to beat around the bush. Get to the point, that's how the fire benders acted, so she would too. Now it was his turn to stare dumbfounded at her.

"Because…" he didn't want to say something he would regret. But he did want to be honest at the same time. "Because I loved you last night," he sighed. Katara almost fell down right then and there.

"What?"

"In the mask I felt safe. Like I could let my defenses down, and be open and honest with myself. You attracted me last night, even after I learned your name. But without the mask," he stole a glance at the black masked she had hastily thrown to the floor. "I can't," he resolved. Without the mask, he was vulnerable and open, but not in a way he could control. And he needed to be in control.

"I'm sorry," she picked the mask up and held it out for him to take. He stared at it, and then into her eyes. They had lost the anger towards him. Had he reached her on a certain level? A level that could be reasoned with as human? She had always probably seen him as a monster. Had he just been looked at as human? With just a few sentences that spoke of truth? She waved the mask a bit, disrupting his thoughts. Oh, what the hell?

He smacked her hand away that offered out his mask, and grabbed her face. He lowered his lips onto hers, trying, willing her to respond to him. She dropped the mask in shock, and her eyes were wide with surprise. But, his strong hold on her wouldn't let her pull back even if she wanted to. _If_ she wanted to? Like, there wasn't a clear-cut choice of no? Of course not. It was a yes, she did want the kiss. She slid her hands across his chest and up around his neck. This was Zuko, but not the banished prince of the Fire Nation who wanted to capture the Avatar. This was Zuko, the renegade who wanted to turn over a new leaf, and serve tea. Who went to a dance out of innocence, but had come face to face with Katara. Like coming to a fork in the road. He could have resumed to chasing them, but instead he danced with her. Swept her up in his aura, in his magic, in his fire. He parted her lips with his tongue, sweeping inside her to meet hers. After toying with his tongue, she broke away panting heavily. How her mind thought when being kissed by him!

"Sorry," he apologized. She stared at him incredulously. This was not the same Zuko she knew. He was, but he wasn't. She couldn't even explain it to herself. She slammed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his slowly wrap around her waist, pulling her lower half closer to his. It was then she felt something poking her in a very interesting place. She smiled in the kiss. He let his lips wander across her jaw line, to her ear. Nibbling it, he heard her let out a guttural moan. He licked, kissed, and sucked his way to her collarbone. His innocent hand, had turned dirty, and slid closer to her woman hood.

"No," she whispered. He stopped and pulled away. She smiled apologetically. "I'm not ready for that just yet." He nodded and straightened up, smoothing out his outfit. She took the time to do the same.

"Meet me in front of the tea shop tomorrow, I want to take you around the city," he didn't really ask, but Katara had to tease.

"Are you requesting me for a date?" he blushed.

"No…" she gave him a hard look. "Maybe…" her stern expression didn't change. "Okay, yes." She had just about broken him completely. Zuko was getting used to the feeling of sounding like a fool.

"Well, okay. I will meet you outside the tea shop tomorrow so you can show me around the city. What time?"

"Whenever, I'll be here all day," he smiled lazily. She giggled. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Zuko? If someone had asked her six months ago if she would go on a date with Zuko she would say HELL NO…but he was different now. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: LEMON! Adult content in this fic! Watch yourself…other than that it's pretty light on the rating. Some language, not a lot of violence or anything like that…enjoy!**

Katara sat sipping her tea and watched Zuko across from her drumming his fingers. This was their seventh "date" in the week since he revealed himself to her as her masked prince. The walk in the city had been awkward, the dinner had been light, the brunch had gotten personal, the midnight stroll was relaxing, breakfast had been…well, Katara had been too tired to really remember, and the late night swim had gotten steamy. Now, on their seventh "date" she and Zuko had been instructed by Iroh to drink Jasmine tea and eat finger sandwiches. Zuko reluctantly agreed, but Katara was excited. That was until Zuko did a complete 180 and didn't talk to her, touch her, or anything in the presence of his uncle. She finished her tea, and set the cup down, crossing her arms she sighed out loud, anyone could notice she was bored out of her mind.

Zuko couldn't stand it. They had so much fun prior to this "date." Damn his uncle! Katara sighed in complete boredom. He couldn't stand this much longer, that and it was getting late. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked her switching hands that held his head off the table. She curled her arms up in her lap.

"Sure," she shrugged. Them hanging out just seemed routine now. A daily thing. She wasn't quite sure where they stood as friends. She never told him her secrets or anything like that, but she rarely would tell Aang and Toph either. However, he made her blush sometimes like crazy, and she would always get nervous butterflies when getting ready to meet him. What was that supposed to mean? Then, there was that night he did something she'd never imagine. When they went for a swim late at night.

"So tomorrow?" his voice broke through her thoughts. She nodded, standing up to leave and he followed suit. Saying goodbye was always awkward. She didn't know if to hug him, or shake hands. Possibly a kiss on the cheek? They stared down at each other not knowing what to do. Finally, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her frame. So, they had reached the "hug level" of their relationship, Katara thought. His arms were muscular around her, and she liked it. It was comfortable. He dipped his nose into her hair and silently sniffed. She smelled like fresh water and soap. It wasn't sexy, but it was clean, and Zuko preferred that instead over a girly scent of flowers or cinnamon. Well, cinnamon did kind of turn him on. It sent a fire in his nose, which he doesn't mind at all. He let go, not wanting to hold on borderline-too-long. He opened the door for her as she passed by him, and whispered "bye." He waved back and locked up for the night. He let out a pretty loud sight, and rubbed the back of his neck making his way up to his room. He collapsed on the bed, pulling the covers up to his waist. However, he couldn't really find the comfort in his sleep just yet.

Katara walked at a quickened pace to go to her home. She had loved the hug that Zuko gave her, but what exactly did that mean? When Aang gave her hugs, she never got a chill sent down her spine. Only when Jet had hugged her did she get a chill. Now with Zuko, she had both a chill down her spine, and a heat bubbling in her stomach. She had never experienced that before. He _was_ fire nation she had to remember; maybe he had that effect on everyone he came in contact with. She finally made it to their house and entered to a most unusual sight. Aang was flying on his air cycle going over the walls, flipping up loose papers wherever they may be. Toph was going through stances in the middle of flying papers. And Sokka? He was yelling at a confused Momo in the back holding something up in the air.

"Ok? What did I miss?" Katara's soft voice seemed to echo louder than what it was, and everyone froze. She suddenly felt a rush of humiliation.

"How was your date with the good Prince?" Sokka crossed his arms. Sokka was her brother, yes, but he was still being a prick about her spending time with Zuko.

"It was fine," she replied.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Aang!"

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't," she seemed a little put off. It seemed that her friends didn't really care about if she had a good time, but what she did to him. Or lack of. With the exception of that night in the lake. Thinking back to it, she started to blush and quickly excused herself. She disrobed and pulled on a light silky negligee. Crawling into bed she pulled the covers up over her head. A few moments later, she heard Toph enter and go to sleep quickly. Jealous of her friend's ability to pass out, Katara turned on her side for the millionth time and shut her eyes, refusing to open them until it was morning. Sleep soon consumed her, and her dream was something most unexpected.

**Katara waded down into the lake, letting her element soothe her.** **She seemed so tired and lethargic. The coolness of the water cleared her mind, making her feel at peace. She laid on her back, floating in the moonlight. It was the greatest time in her life. But who knew it was about to get better? She heard a twig snap from on the shore. She quickly sat up looking in the direction of the noise, to see someone vaguely familiar. He wore a black mask and only a swimsuit for himself. He walked in the water towards her. She immediately felt warm with anticipation and possibly even nerves. His strides were long and swift as he approached her. Without waiting for light conversation, he grabbed her face and kissed her. She didn't question her actions, (it was a dream, so she didn't have to), and kissed him right back. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. She gladly welcomed him, and embraced it. She met him, playing with him. Gliding his tongue passed hers to run his tongue along her upper lip made Katara moan something awful. His hands slid from her lower back to cup her butt, squeezing and pulling her lower half closer to his. Katara broke away, gasping for air from the steamy kiss. Her masked prince dropped his head low, nipping at the nape of her neck. He bit down hard, but then quickly kissed the initial pain away. Katara bent her head back, letting him kiss her lower. He sucked at her throat, drawing an involuntary quiver from his lady lover. She felt his hands sliding back up her back and pulling at her bindings. She felt them drop away but he was quick to wrap his hands around them. She moaned out loud and pressed her lips against his, letting him know what he was doing to her was just fine with her. He bent his head low, puckering his lips around her breast. She groaned out, at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her nipple.**

**He lifted his knee, pressing it against her womanhood underwater. She grinded her hips downward, unaware of how it was going to make her scream out loud. He loved the sound of her pleasure breaking out of her mouth. He lifted his head and began administering the same assault he had on her breast on the side of her neck. He kissed, he bit, he sucked, all the time making Katara's breathing become erratic and heavy. She kept grinding her hips down on his knee, but was most disappointed when he moved it. Suddenly, she felt something penetrate her womanhood. She screamed out in pleasure and pain. Her masked prince waited for her to grow accustomed to this new feeling. A wave came and washed them up on shore, just at the right time. (No waves in a lake, but this is a dream, remember). They laid on the sandy beach; every now and then the water would surround them and drift back to its home. When she cooed a feminine noise, he pushed himself all the way inside of her. Again, she cried out. He waited patiently, though the pulsing of their bodies was driving him crazy. He pulled out slowly and pushed back inside. She lifted her hips off the ground slightly to meet him, and the pain she had felt disappeared. As the time progressed, his movements quickened. He was throbbing inside her, and she felt it. It was a new experience for her, but it was a good one. He felt the moment passing him, he was about to explode. He thrust into her faster and on his last push he felt himself slide deeper inside of her. She felt a warm sensation flood her, as she released her own. Letting out a loud moan of her name, he caught her lips in his mouth. Soon, he collapsed down on her, his hot breath tickling her neck. He picked himself up, and she gingerly pulled the mask above his head. Zuko!**

Zuko immediately sat up, panting heavily from his dream. He had approached Katara, made love to her, and then she lifted up the black mask he had worn at the masquerade. As soon as she lifted the mask off in the dream, it had been like someone opened up his eyes. Although he had dropped the mask a week ago, he could still only be confident teen in her eyes with it on. It was no way to live, but he knew that without the mask, she would never respond to him like she had in the dream. How could he live without the mask? The mask let him let go and be himself. Huh…he chuckled to himself. He could only be himself, with a disguise on. There was something definitely wrong with that.

Katara sat outside on the balcony, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Her dream had been all too real. She had made love to her masked prince, to reveal when it was all over, that it was Zuko. As soon as she lifted the mask above his face and stared into those golden eyes, she snapped back into reality. What had her dream meant? When she lifted the mask off his face, she felt the same way as when he had it on. She liked what she was looking at. She turned her head slightly and stared at the lake in the distance. What was love? She was only nineteen, how was she supposed to know what love was? If she hadn't left with Aang, she would have had an arranged marriage, and not worry about these new feelings. She sighed heavily, letting her eyes float to the Jasmine Dragon. What was going to happen tomorrow? Could she even look at Zuko the same after having a tantalizing dream about him? And what exactly did that dream mean in relation with her feelings towards him?

**Author's notes: yea…I may have gone a little farther with the lemon than I was going to go…let me just tell you something quick though about their date at the lake. It was basically that dream, but rated PG. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Katara and Zuko kissed on a date, but I didn't really want to throw that in and possibly drown out an important factor, of Katara wondering if she might love him. I have a short attention span, so I can't really put out a lot of chapters about a story I don't 100 love…like, I like this story, but it's not my best work so, hence it's relatively short so I don't just give up on it…love the review! Keep 'em coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter FINALLY comes…I've had extreme writer's block on this story because my mind was moving on, but I needed a conclusion to this story first. I'm just glad, no offense, to be done with this small story. Look out for a totally new Zutara, hopefully coming out soon!!!

Katara's mind was racing. They had made a deal to meet today, and she couldn't disappoint. But what was she going to say to him? It's not like he knew about the vision she had so vividly dreamt last night, but she was still embarrassed. Her destination was coming up closer, and she knew deep down that she had a decision to make. Tell Zuko her feelings, or don't? She didn't want to be a coward, especially since he had taken his mask away roughly eight days ago. Oh, she sure hoped she knew what she was doing.

Zuko looked out his window to see Katara nervously making her way to the tea shop below him. She fiddled her hands, and her usual pulled back hair was falling out of the loose braid. He watched her curiously. What could make her so tense? It's not like she had the dream he had. Because of that dream he barely caught another wink of sleep. She entered the shop, but he was frozen to the spot. He couldn't bring himself to walk downstairs and meet her. Instead, he was positive that his uncle would send her up to him. He heard muffled voices and then his impending doom making her way up the stairs. Zuko was more concerned with cleaning up his room, instead of tossing a shirt over his pale, masculine, bare chest. Katara knocked, and he made a short noise of approval. She entered, but stopped short at the sight of him straightening up revealing his impeccable body. This certainly did nothing for her decision of shaking his hand, or licking his fingertips. Not that she was thinking such things. Okay, maybe she was. She was a hormonal nineteen year old girl, what did anyone expect? Likewise, he was an almost twenty one year old hormonal guy. She couldn't help but look at his chest rising and falling. His face had a look of anxiety. Why would he have a reason to be anxious? If anything she did.

Zuko just stared at her. She had a look of embarrassment on her face. Why? That's when he glanced down at himself and saw there was no shirt covering his muscled chest. He turned away from her and looked around for a shirt. Anything! He grabbed at fabric, but they were pants. He cursed under his breath thrashing around for a shirt. Katara just watched him move about his small room, looking for his shirt. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to just tell him, and get it over with, but she couldn't while he was looking around and not really paying attention to her. She stepped up behind him, and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Nothing yet anyway. He must have felt her presence because he turned around to face her. She smiled sheepishly, and he returned the uneasy smile. Awkward!!

"So…uh…I thought about you last night," she started off. This caught Zuko's attention to the sexy dream he had. His smile faded a bit, and she noticed.

"What? What's wrong?" her smile too diminished.

"Nothing…I mean…I thought about you last night too. In a dream," he admitted a little bit.

"Me too!! We were at Lake Laogai," she delved into a bit more.

"Yea, and…" but he stopped short. He couldn't tell her they had sex. Her heart thudded in her chest and she stared into his unsure face.

"What is it?" she waited in baited breath for him to respond.

"I kissed you," okay, so he downplayed it.

"That's it?" she looked disappointed.

"Why? What did we do in your dream?" there was no way. Was there?

"More than kissed," she muttered. He looked down in her face.

"I think I'm starting to like you more than a friend, Katara," he smiled in her face. She looked up at him fast.

"Where did that come from?" she smiled back at him.

"When I dreamt that we made love," he wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth in shock and he took it as an invitation. He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue sliding past her teeth to play with hers. She met him and they danced together.

"I…dreamt that … too," she said in between their kissing. He jerked back.

"How is that possible?"

"Does it matter?" and she slammed her mouth back onto his. His arms tightened behind her and gripped her against him. Her hands were swept up into his growing hair, trying to bring him into her. The kiss seemed to last them a lifetime, but that was all right with both of them. They were trying to make a deeper connection, in reality. Making love would have to wait, but for now, they had this moment.

"Dance?" he slyly eyed her after they broke apart.

"You want to _dance_?" the sarcasm burst through her mouth.

"Isn't that where it all started?" oh he was too cute.

"Why yes…I think it was," he pulled her close. She pecked him. "My masked prince!" and he pulled her into his body, dancing only to the music that played in their hearts.

**I should probably write down here that this is indeed the last chapter…I just wanted it to be short and sweet. They like each other! Good Times!! That's All Folk…unless I decide to do a two-parter…but that is only a possibility…it's not like I didn't like this story, but there was just nothing for me to grasp onto and keep **_**me**_** interested in it to write it…but I hope everyone liked it and look out for any new stories by me!! I love writing!! It Rocks!!**


End file.
